Un GRAAAAAAAAN enredo
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Pues, si, yo, escribiendo un fic alegre, de humor, feliz, y todos sus sinónimos, nada de angst, ni dark. Tiene varias malas palabras, y son todos los couplings que se puedan imaginar(bueno, casi), mucho Yamajyou(les sorprende???) Por cierto. Quieren cont
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Digimon, nininguno de sus personajes, me pertenecen, auqneu tener a Jyou y a Yamato sería divertido *sonrisa hentai*  
  
Un GRAAAAAAN enredo  
  
Miyako y Daisuke eran buenos amigos, generalmente, pero cuando llegó Ken , la rivalidad entre ellos dos apareció. Ambos estaban enamorados del chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Todo en él les gustaba, era listo, guapo, sensible, amable...el solo pensar en sus cualidades los hacía babear.  
  
Un día decidieron decidir quien de ellos se iba a quedar con el chico maravilla, auqneu el susodicho no tenía ni idea de que ellos dos se peleaban por él, él tenía su mirada en otra persona, pero ya llegaré a ello. Daisuke y Miyako decidieron empezar con un piedra papelo o tijera, pero empataron todas las veces que jugaron. Después prefirieron hacer una competencia para ver quien podía hacer más palabras o frases a base de su nombre y apellido, como por ejemplo, Daisuke va por la villa con su moto o Dai(die)suke, dai, al final ganó Daisuke,pero era el que anara a 2 de 3. Miyako ganó la siguiente ronda, que era quien se veía mejor con el cabello pintado de rosa, sólo imaginen a Dai-chan con el cabello rosa. Dado que quedaron en empate, decidieron que ambos le dirían a su amado sus sentimientos.  
  
"Lo siento chicos, me halaga que ambos quieran estar con migo, pero........" ellos ya sabían lo que iba a decir, sólo tuvieron que ver como ponía sus manos juntas como si fuera a rezar, y sus ojos se llenban de luz "Toluko!!!, que diga T.K." "T.K!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" gritaron al unísono "Ni siquiera puedes decir bien su nombre!!!" le gritó Miyako con enojo y celos "Y qué demonios puedes ver en ese maldito Giligan?!?!?!?!?!" Ken ni siquiera lo escuchó porque estaba muy ocupado con sus fantasías hentai de él y T.K.  
  
Derrotados Miyako y Daisuke salieron de casa de Ken. Ambos estaban muy tristes, celosos, y confundidos, cómo es posible que le pudiera gustar T.K.!!!!!!!, bueno, debían ser sus gustos, tal vez ellos eran 2 de las únicas 3 personas en el mundo que no consideraban a T.K. atractivo(yo soy la 3ª)Ambos ya sin nada que hacer, regresaron a su casa.  
  
Daisuke decidió vengarse de T.K., 'para eso se inventó el acozo' pensó T.K. con maldad. Cuando llegó a su casa, empezó por hacerle la broma de las pizzas. Después salió a un teléfono público, y dejó miles de mensajes obsenos en su contestadora. Por último, ya en la noche fue a su edificio, se subió a un árbol con una cámara y le tomó fotos de él desnudo 'jaja, las pondré en el internet, y todos podrán ver de que tamaño lo tienes' Daisuke puso una de esas caras que hacen los borrachines alegres, y procedió a bajarse del árbol. Sólo que le falló el pié y se calló desde bien alto.  
  
"Ouch!" "Yamato?, disculpa, no fue mi intención caerte encima" Yamato vió hacia abajo, todas las fotos que Daisuke había tomado de Takeru estaban en el piso "Con que de ese tamaño lo tiene..." "QUÉ!!!!, NO, ESTE YAMATO, NO, NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS" "Que no pillín?, si quieres te puedo conseguir una cita con él, así ya no tendrás que espiarlo" "Este, NOO!!!!" "Que, ahora vas a decir que no eres gay" "No, no es eso, yo soy bien joto, y con orgullo, yo amo a Ken, pero que estoy diciendo, y porque a ti, bueno, ya me voy, pero no digas nada, a mí no me gusta tu hermano"  
  
Yamato ya sabía que a Daisuke en realidad le gustaba Ken, y que esas fotos las había tomado para un motivo malsano, pero estaba enojado con T.K. por haberle dicho a Jyou que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. "Maldita imitación de Giligan...." dijo en voz baja todo enojado y siguió caminando hacia su destino....El departamento de Jyou.  
  
Jyou lo había llamado para que aclararan todo lo que había entre ellos. "Yamato , sólo somos amigos" "Yamato, te aprecio mucho, no arruinemos nuestra amistad" "seguramente eso va a decir".  
  
Llegó al departamento de Jyou y esperó a que le abriera la puerta. "Hola Yama..." "Escucha Jyou, antes de que digas algo quiero que sepas que todo lo que dijo el Giligan ese no es cierto, no me gustas, todo eso eran mentiras del Takeru, porque estaba enojado con migo poque, este......porque le quitpe su gorro y lo escondí, si por eso " "Que lástima, entonces supongo que esto" dijo Jyou. Lo jaló por la solapa de su camisa y lo besó con fuerza. Yamato se estaba asficciando, 1) porque lo había tomado por sorpresa, y no había podido tomar aire y 2) porque era imposible tomar aire con la fuerza con la que Jyou lo estaba besando.  
  
"Jyou....." dijo rojo apenas podiendo respirar "Que lástima que no te guste, si no podrías tener como esos a diario" Yamato se puso más rojo. Nunca había sospechado que Jyou podía ser tan, pues, controlador, y cachondo, eso le gustaba "Y quien dijo que no me gustabas?" "Tu" "A, bueno, verás, esque, pues....." "Creíste que te rechazaría, y por eso mentiste" "Pues, bueno, si" Jyou lo jaló por la solapa, e hizo que acabara de entrar al departamento. Cerró la puerta y fueron al cuarto de Jyou y............SE PUSIERON A JUGAR DAMAS CHINAS(viejos malpensados, si, ustedes!).  
  
=MIENTRAS=  
  
Takeru salió del baño, ya vestido y todos. Fue a su cuarto y tomó una foto de Iori, y empezó a babear sobre ella "Ohhhh, mi Iori.... tu mi complemento, mi media naranja, ya te quiero sin tu separada, si esto no es un sueño, tienes que ser mi otra mitad(ouhouh)" .  
  
Takeru estaba enamoradísimo del pequeño Iori, le encantaban sus ojitos verdes y esa mirada inocente. Y cuando se sonrojaba, ni se diga. Cuando Takeru veía a Iori se le paraba el..............corazón(si les digo que son unos malpensados cochinos, si, ustedes!)  
  
Puso unos ojos de perrito y empezó a soñar con él.  
  
=FANTASÍA=  
"Iori" "Takeru" "Eres el niño más cachondo que he visto en toda mi vida" "Ohhh, que tierno eres" "Que te parece si rodamos colina abajo" "Abrazados en este montón de flores" "Ohhh, sabes lo que iba a decir, tu eres..." "Mi otra mitad, ya te quiero sin tu sedparada....." *rodando colina abajo* "Ouch" "Que le pasó a mi güerito?" "Creo que una abeja me picó" "Ayyy, pobrecito........TAKERU, YA VENTE A CENAR" "QUÉ!?!?!?!?"  
  
=SE REVIENTA LA BURBUJA=  
  
"Caramba niño, que no escuchas!, ya vente a cenar que se te enfria la cena, y cierra la puerta que se mete el chiflón, mira hasta una abeja se metió y te picó!" "A, si, ya voy ma', namás perame tantito" La mamá de Toluko, que diga Takeru sale del cuarto. Y Takeru babea un poco más sobre la foto de Iori.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Kireii Neko; la plus belle et intelligent fille de tout l'universe, qui aussi est une persone marevilleuse, qui fait que toutes les hômmes de la terre se tombent amoreuse d'elle, et que aussi est la meilleure ecrivant du monde aprés Musouka-san, et que aussi as las melleures pages dans l'internet.............bon, ça suffit, a bientôt  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notes de l'ecrivant:  
Je suis completemment fole!!!!, comme c'est posible que je chante, et ecoute cansons de FEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeje, ya hablo francés!!!, escribí que estoy completamente loca, que como es posible que aún cante y escuche canciones de Fey!!!!!!!.  
  
Bueno, que les parece mi más nueva locura????, al rato les subo el de "Mi amor después de él" está dedicado a Umi. Jeje, esto es lo más loco que he escrito, y tenía que recordar a Fey, ya que, aunque ya nadie la recuerde, ella sigue siendo mi ídolo.  
  
Fics en los que estoy trabajando:  
"Alguien" parte: 8 (solo he subido 3 capítulo, pero ya tengo hasta el 8)  
"Si continuas con esto, terminamos" Jyoukari, con una Kari anoréxica  
"El segundo ángel" Jyoukari, no en nuestra era  
"Ahhh, porque a mi???" ya saben  
  
Ahhh, casi lo olvido.....ME COMPRÉ EL MANGA DE AKIRA!!!!!!!!!! MHUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!! USTEDES POBRES MORTALES NO PODRÁN LEERLO NUNCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MHUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, bueno, o me callo o me empiezan a odiar.  
  
Review  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


	2. Default Chapter

"GAHHH, MUGRE COCHINADA, YA SE FREGÓ DE NUEVO!!!!!" gritó Iori cuando su computadora se trabó "Todo bien pequeño Iori" Entró Koushiro por la ventana "KOUSHIRO!!!!!!!, qué dem.....porqué entras por la ventana?!?!" Koushiro sonrió nerviosamente "Esque, verás vine a visitar a Miyako por unos problemas que tenía con su computadora, entre otras cosas...., anyway, me dijo que si no quería ir a la asotea, ya sabes, a mirar" Iori se puso celoso al pensar en Miyako a solas con Koushiro "En fin, ella recordó que tenía que irse, y me dejó solo, yo quise quedarme arriba un ratitín más... lamentablemente la puerta se cerró y me quedé arriba." Iori seguía celosísimo de que la lentes de plato de cereal hubiera estado a solas con Koushiro "Así que para bajarme, pues me tuve que venir por la escalera de incendios, pero se atoró, por suerte ví que tu luz estaba encendida, y pensé en venir a visitarte" Koushiro seguía con esa sonrisa nerviosa, Iori estaba sonrojado, la computadora estaba haciendo bip bip, el perro guau guau, y el gato miau miau, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"Tienes problemas con tu computadora?" iori se sonrojó un poco más "Si, esta mugre no quiere jalar*" "Dejame ver....." Koushiro se puso en frente de Iori, de tal forma que él podía ver su "derriere". Koushiro ajustó unos cables y la "mugre" de computadora que tenía Iori volvió a funcionar "perdón" "porqué?" "no me gusta darle la espalda a la gente" (cochinos mal pensados, la espalda también está atrás, no solo el cabús!!!) "A, eso, no importa, te gustaría quedarte a cenar?" dijo el pequeño(ya ni tanto) de ojos como esmeraldas, con tanto brillo e ilución que uno no sabía si sentir ternura o miedo "Este...verás, esque, bueno, ok" dijo Koushiro medio dudoso.  
  
'Que alegría, el chico de cabellos de fuego se va a quedar cenar en mi casa, y como todos creen que a mí me gustaba Jyou Kido no habrá problemas en que él sospeche que me gutsa' pensó poniendo una mirada entre alegría, satisfacción, y de un perro que estaba esperando a que a la niña se le callera su sandwich para agarrarlo y comércelo 'Cada vez que te miro se me para, cada vez que te miro se me para, mi corazón, se me para, mi corazón, se me para' iba koushiro pensando en una paersona muy especial para él. Era alguien, con un cabello que volvería loco de alegría a un peluquero, que podría cobrar vida propia en cualquier momento, pero que aún así era una bellísima persona.  
  
=EN OTRO LADO=  
  
"Tai...Tai...podrías ayudarme, creo que se ma va a caer el....AHHHH!!!!" "Kari, guarda silencio, intento ver la tele"  
  
=EN OTRO, OTRO LADO=  
  
Yamato y Jyou estaban sudando. Su respiración era agitada. Cada uno en los ojos del otro. Jyou se apartó un poco de cabello de los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. Los torsos de ambos desnudos, sudando(uyyyyyyyyyy, que lindo*sonrisa hentai*). Yamato se limpió el líquido blanco de la boca. "Yama..." "Si?" "Por favor sirvete la leche en un vaso y cierra la puerta del refrigerador, hace mucho calor" "Ok, esque no sabía donde estaban los vasos" dice con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares "está bien, te perdono sólo porque eres adorable" dijo Jyou pellizcándole una mejilla y con una sonrisa inocente y bromista, después le quitó el cartón de leche y bebió directo de él.  
  
"OYE!!!! Dijiste que no podía beber directo del cartón" dijo con un tono de falso descontento "jeje, yo soy el rey de esta cueva y hago lo que quiera" "mmmmhh, que no deverías estar desnudo entonces" dijo Yama mirándolo pícaramente "ya quisieras...".  
  
Jyou puso su brazo alrededor de Yamato "Hace mucho calor" "Lo sé" le contestó el chico de apariencia tímida "Te gustaría subir la temperatura?" le preguntó Yamato "No sé, tal vez, puede ser...." dijo con una sonrisita y un tono especial para desesperar a Yamato. Él, no convencido por esa respuesta quitó el brazo de Jyou de sus hombros y lo besó.......  
  
=EN OTRO, OTRO, OTRO LADO=  
  
"Mmmhh, Iori, esto está muy bueno, lo hizo tu mamá?" Iori se sonrojó "No, lo hice yo" "Mmmm, eres bueno.....mmm, que hora es?" "son las 9:00 pm" "O, no, Iori, disculpame, pero me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado" "No..n..no, el placer es mío , gracias por aceptar mi invitación"   
  
Iori acompañó a Koushiro a la puerta y se despidieron.  
  
'Iori es un chico muy simpático, será gay?' iba pensando Koushiro con su mente un poco distorcionada debido al montón de horas que había invertido en su computadora. Se dirigió al centro nocturno con el que había quedado de verse con Sora y Mimi. Él no tenía idea de porqué lo habían citado ahí, ni porqué querían hablar con él 'generalmente Sora le habla a Taichi cuando nececita hablar con un chico, bueno, no importa, igual a ver que quiere la Zorra, que diga Sora, hay que cosas pienso, nananananana hey hey, nananananana hey hey....' Koushiro siguió en sus pensamientos. Es muy dificil dejar de pensar cuando uno es tan inteligente como él o yo, el problema para él, fue que en ir tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que empezó a hablar. La gente lo empezó a mirar rao "que me estarán viendo todos, ni que estuviera loco.....ay dio no, me quedé hablando solo otra vez, tengo que dejar de hacerlo o puede que diga algo que no deba....." siguió caminando hasta que llegó al centro nocturno(no, se quedó parado ahí esperando a que alguien le diera un ride).  
  
Entró y buscó a Sora y a Mimi. Ellas no sabían que él estaba ahí, y así es como lo vió. Mimi con el brazo alrededor de Sora, tocando uno de sus................................ hombros(cochinos malpensados ), y Sora agarrando una de sus............................. manos (" ).  
  
Koushiro se acercó a ellas. Las saludó y se sentó.   
  
"Y......de qué querían hablarme?" "Koushiro, esque, verás, Sora tiene un problema" "Y porqué no lo discuten entre ustedes, o con Kari, o Miyako Taichi, él es tu mejot amigo" "ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!!!!!!" gritó Sora......  
  
=EN OTRO LADO=  
  
"Ohhh, mi querida Sora, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, la amo tanto, la adoro, adoro todo de ella, es maravillosa, es mi chica chick" dijo Tai mientras jugaba con el mismo pensando en ella.   
  
"YA SÉ!!!!!!! ESCRIBIRÉ UN POEMA Y SE LO MANDARÉ!!!!!" Taichi puso a un lado sus cartas y fue por un papel y lápiz.  
  
Querida Sora:  
Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.  
Por si no lo entendiste, te amo  
  
"no, eso es muy estúpido, de nuevo"  
Así siguío el pobre chico de ojos color chocolate que tenía que jugar poker con el mismo, porque nadie quería jugar con él, decían que hacía trampa.  
  
Querida Sora:  
........  
.........  
..........  
...........  
............  
..........  
.........  
.......  
.....  
..  
(....., significa algo escrito)  
  
"Si!!!!!, así está perfecto!!!!"  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.......  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Note de l'ecrivante:  
Muy bien, aquí ya está la segunda parte, en lo personal creo que el anterior me quedó mejor, pero bueno, esque medio se me fue la inspiración, ya sé que para escribir un fic cómico no se nececita inspiración, pero yo quiero que quede bien, nececita más humor negro y cosas inesperadas, pero bueno, eso veré si me llega la inspiración luego.  
  
Y este fic, no tiene fin, todo lo voy desarrollando, así que si quieren que haga algo, pues tal vez lo ponga, sólo que me tienen que decir.  
  
Kireii Neko; la plus belle et intelligent fille de tout l'universe, qui aussi est une persone marevilleuse, qui fait que toutes les hômmes de la terre se tombent amoreuse d'elle, et que aussi est la meilleure ecrivant du monde aprés Musouka-san, et que aussi as las melleures pages dans l'internet.............bon, ça suffit, a bientôt.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com  



End file.
